oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:In Retrospect: Wilderness Rejuvenation II
We're aware we could have done more. We will. As with every update we release, we like to take time to look back and assess it. When looking back at Wilderness Rejuvenation II, we can see many things that went well. The content achieved its desired impact of improving Wilderness activity (as shown in this graph from the 2017 Data Stream), and members of the PvP community have largely praised the content. Unfortunately, there are quite a few things that we could have, and more importantly, should have done better. It's clear that we didn’t meet your expectations. The overall synergy between content and graphics in particular was not up to your standards. This post is our commitment to resolve what we see as the current major issues with the update. During early 2018, we want to focus on the following: *Adjusting the Revenant graphics. It seems many have mixed opinions on how these should look. *Your feedback is encouraged. Do you want them to pay homage to the Revenants of old? *Addressing the drops within the Revenant Cave to better align with the polled GP rates. Once again, your feedback is welcomed. The caves currently do not offer close to what we polled. *Rework the Mage Arena 2 boss mechanics to make it feel more challenging. *Completely recreate the Mage Arena 2 boss graphics with new assets. *Nerf the Twisted bow's effectiveness in Mage Arena 2. *Expand on the story and ensure Mage Arena 2 follows typical lore. *Consider enhancing the power of charged God spells vs the Mage Arena 2 bosses. All feedback regarding Wilderness Rejuvenation II should be directed to this forum thread. World 345 is the Permanent Deadman world. Unlike the Seasonal Deadman servers, this server does not reset and many of the QoL updates introduced to the Seasons are not required. We'd like to start discussing applying major content changes, as well as applying some of the more fitting QoL changes which already exist within Seasons. The aim of this would be to help bring more life to the server. The changes we'd like to make are as below: *The addition of a Grand Exchange has long been the most popular and requested change to the server. We're very much aware of that, but haven't been able to deliver it due to the nature of the work involved in the setup and ongoing maintenance of the extra server, as well as reprogramming the game engine to communicate with it. Ideally, we'd like to introduce this alongside all changes listed below, but it may not be possible. We are, however, very keen to get this for you in future if the required resources can become available for it. *We've always said transferring XP from the seasonal servers to the permanent one isn't possible, nothing has changed there. An alternative option we'd like to explore is the option of rewarding players that have "done well" in the Seasonal Deadman server by giving them a bonus XP multiplier for a certain period of time in the Permanent Deadman world. We cannot give a timescale as to when this may happen, but we're working on putting together the best solution possible. *The ability to un-note food was one of the first major changes we made to the seasonal. Although many have accustomed themselves to using this method, it encourages too safe of an environment. With this in mind we'd like to remove it. *In addition to preventing players un-noting food, we want to remove the ability to eat/drink potions the instant the bank interface closes by adding the same delay found in the Seasonal Deadman servers. *We'd like the PoH Spec Pool nerf from Seasonal Deadman servers to be added. This would prevent players from using it for 3 minutes after combat. *Player versus Player combat within safe zones has been disabled for a long time within the Seasonals. We'd like to make this change on the Permanent Deadman world too. *We'll be investigating ways to prevent players using low cost gear to farm high level content due to no XP lost on death whilst unskulled. *We want to look at lowering the cost of unique untradeable items purchased with bespoke currencies, such as the Rune pouch. *We're going to look into the PJ timer and how it can be improved. *One of the biggest changes is to introduce a 6-hour immunity for new accounts with a vastly increased experience rate, such as 50x. This immunity would be lost upon attacking another player or by speaking to the Doomsayer within Lumbridge. *In addition to the immunity, we want to vastly increase the effectiveness of the starter gear that is given from the Lumbridge Tutors (which can only be used whilst the 6-hour immunity is active). This will include making the Training Sword/Shield be equivalent to Rune items, the Mage Tutor giving an improved Elemental staff, and the Ranged Tutor giving the equivalent of what is a Magic shortbow. *We do not want to change the base XP rates outside of the immunity period mentioned above. As always, we welcome your feedback on the proposed suggestions. All feedback regarding the W345 Permanent Deadman server changes should be directed to this forum thread. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team